This invention relates generally to the field of microwave transmission, and more particularly to integrated electronic controlled diode filter networks for use in the microwave region which are capable of being adjusted to substantially change the filter characteristics thereof during operation. While the invention has many practical applications, it is particularly suited to the structures of filter multiplexing networks, switch-filter-switch matrices, sampling networks, amplifiers, and similar applications.
The techniques related to devices of this type have been substantially explored.sup.1. The principal problem with devices of this type lies in the fact that once designed and constructed, they are inherently non-adjustable with respect to the degree of transmission bandpass width, and the like. Where such adjustment is required, it is necessary to provide similar networks with different characteristics of transmission which are selectively switched into and out of the circuits with which they are associated. FNT .sup.1 See Jones, E. M. T. and Bolljahn, J. T. "Coupled-Strip-Transmission-Line Filters and Directional Couplers, PGMTT, April, 1956 pp. 75-81.